James Bond 007 (TV Show)
The James Bond TV Show is a action/crime/adventure/thriller and a junior version of the James Bond Movie Franchise based on the novels by Ian Fleming. It has received positive criticism from global audiences since its viewer count has skyrocketed since 2006's 007 Season 12 title, The Living Daylights ''and 2016's Season 20 title, ''Skyfall set a new viewer record. The current James Bond in the TV show is Britton Walker, who made his debut in late 2017. There have been five Bond actors before him. Also, it is one of the most viewed TV shows globally. The series so far has been released on DVD since 1996, Blu-Ray since 2007, and 4K DVD since 2014. It is the only TV Series worldwide to be released on Blu-Ray and 4K DVD. Synopsis James Bond is tasked with several different missions during the TV Show depending on season, but one thing remains the same, take out the villains and their leaders, bent on global destruction by any means necessary. Casting Many of the actors playing in TV Series are much different to the film series, but the role of M is still played by Judi Dench, Q is still played by Desmond Llewelyn till his death then John Cleese and Ben Whishaw, Bill Tanner is played by Michael Kitchen and Rory Kinnear even though Anthony Head made a four years appearance portraying him. James Bond In late 1994, the first actor Charles Dewalt, was announced as James Bond as he passed all of the tests and had acting experience prior to the TV Series. Being Scottish, this was an advantage to the role since he received positive acclaim for portraying Bond during the first two seasons of the show. He departed the show in 1997 because he was bullied in school and harassed by a group of older boys. Mark Strog took his place in 1997 to portray as Bond in the third season, but producers dismissed him after not being dedicated enough to the Bond role. This was due to the poor increase in the show's official view count just after the end of the third season. Dewalt came back for the last time for the fourth season which aired in 1998. In late 1999, Marcus Moore was announced as the next Bond portraying Bond for six seasons from 1999-2005. In 2005 after the 10th season, he left the series after discovering that his mother was dying from cancer, but miraculously survived a year later. Moore's portrayal of 007 was mixed since some seasons were successful, but others weren't. Henry Balton was approached by producers in 2004 and accepted the role in the 11th season, replacing Marcus Moore as 007 in late 2005. He had portrayed Bond in three seasons because he told producers in 2008 that he had other ambitions elsewhere. Balton's Bond was received well by critics after his acting led to the skyrocket of viewers of the TV series since the 12th Season. Darren Ramlogan accepted the role in late 2008 when he made his debut as Bond, having acted in several TV Shows such as Power Rangers, Lioncop, and Resolution. His Bond in Seasons 14-20 so far has received positive acclaim, titling him the best Bond on the small screen since Charles Dewalt and Henry Balton. Ramlogan is said to have been a fan of 007 ever since 2008. Currently, there had been talks of Britton Walker, a 007 fan from Calgary, Canada who appeared on a TV Show, ''Ellen, ''in 2015, being considered the next 007 after Season 20, replacing Darren Ramlogan in late 2017. As planned, Ramlogan retired after the airing and production of the last episode of Season 20. Producers on August 7th 2017, have announced the new actor to replace Darren Ramlogan named Britton Walker, the person rumored to become the next 007 on the show. Walker will portray 007 in the unnamed 21st season on September 5th, 2017 as in line with the season's release date. Main Cast and Characters Seasons Specials and Sequel Spinoffs Films Preview Seasons Spinoff Sequels Category:Fictional Works Category:Borrowed Content